omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Seraphim
|-|Eden= |-|Zion= |-|Gnosis= Character Synopsis The Seraphim, were the most powerful angels in Ilias' pantheon until the 7 archangels were created. Micaela and Lucifina were once seraphs, but the former was promoted to leader of the 7 archangels and the latter became a fallen angel. These angels are extremely powerful, being able to stalemate the Lilith sisters. Eden at her strongest was even capable of holding her own against one of the six ancestors. Zion and Gnosis never existed in the fundamental history, but Eden did. In that history, she always strived to be superior to Micaela and Lucifina but she never was. She met her end at Luka's hand while she defended Ilias. In Paradox, the Seraphs are causing trouble in the main Paradox world, involving but not limited to bringing entire towns' worths of people to the Angel World. Character Statistics Tiering: High 3-A | low 2-C. At least High 2-A, likely 1-B via hax and resistance Verse: Monster Girl Quest! Name: Seraphim, Eden, Zion, Gnosis Gender: Female Age: Eden is over 1000 years old, the ages of Zion and Gnosis are unknown Classification: Angel Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master warrior, Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeality (As an angel, she resides in a non-corporeal location naturally and cannot be touched by anything on the ground unless she wills it so), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8, will return as long as light exists), Regeneration (Mid-godly, as an angel even destroying her on the spiritual level will do little more than depower her for a little while), Light manipulation and Holy power (All angels can control these as they're aspects of a being who embodies it), Power nullification, Space-time manipulation (Far superior to Cherub Wormiel, an entity who passively consumes space-time), Transformation and Biological manipulation (Can transform herself between a normal-looking form and an enormous living garden of Eden) | All previous abilities on vastly greater levels, Stat manipulation (Can amplify themselves and weaken their opponents, can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependant on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Nullifies damage below a certain degree when critically injured, Durability bypassing (Various ways), Soul manipulation and BFR (In Paradox, Holy attacks can inflict Ascension, which sends the recipient of the effects to heaven), Attack nullification and reflection (Can create barriers that reflect magical damage, has access to abilities which passively reflect damage), Immortality and Regeneration negation (Participated in the great monster wars and helped to permanently destroy Alipheese and the Ancestors), Resistance to Death manipulation, Life manipulation, Stat manipulation, Void manipulation, Mind and Empathetic manipulation, Existence erasure, Conceptual destruction (Comparable to Luka at the end of Paradox part 2, who is capable of resisting the effects of the chaos and fighting beings who passively control it. Fought against high-class Apoptoses alongside him), Matter manipulation, Soul manipulation, BFR, Power nullification, Space-time manipulation and Gravity manipulation Destructive Ability: High Universe Level (Superior to Cherub Wormiel, fought Luka at the end of the game) | Universe Level+. At least High Multiverse Level+, likely Hyperverse Level via hax and resistance (Equal to the Lilith Sisters, fought alongside them against Adramelech) Speed: Immeasurable (Can travel outside of spacetime itself, moved within chaos.) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable by nature of being higher-dimensional entities. Striking Ability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+ Durability: High Universe Level | Universe Level+ with High Multiverse Level+ hax resistance (Could withstand hits from the Liliths and Adramelech) Stamina: Immeasurable by nature of being higher-dimensional entities. Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very High (comparable to the Lilith sisters in every stat, vastly superior to humans.) Weaknesses: Dark energy Versions: Eden (Original Game) |''' The Seraphim (Paradox) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon-slaying thunder:' A holy bolt of lightning, called down from the heavens to strike a foe down with holy energy. *'Purifying Light:' Heavenly light with the power of heaven. Can ignore durability and dissolve foes into holy energy. *'Spiral light spear:' Spires of holy light which strike like a lance. Can ignore durability. *'Eternal heaven:' An omnidirectional explosion of pure holy energy. As with the other 2, it can ignore durability and dissolve foes into light. *'Daystar:' An attack invented by the fallen seraph Lucifina. Primarily used as a counterattack, but it is omnidirectional and can ignore durability. Extra Info: This is a page for 3 characters, not just 1. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Light Novel Category:Angels Category:RPG Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Magic Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1